Mitsukake's little trip to the hospital >
by Luminaglow
Summary: This is my first FICCY! Be gentle hee hee sorry if that rating wrong but i dont want to take chance i dont need to summary this you can tell by the title PUR INSANITY R&R!


Mitsukake Trip to the Mental Hospital  


Go ahead and flame me but I'll hurt owie!!! (^_^)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, Anime Metal Facility, any characters of this story (except for me). Ok…….ok

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This all comes a time when a sunny day at Kuto came to show and the story starts at the place of Emperor Hotohori himself. There you can see Miaka eating the food in the palace that would last for a year, Tamahome trying to get Miaka's attention by dressing up like a hot dog (……wow), Chicirri fishing on his favorite spot never knowing that all the fish were gone so they can fill Miaka's appetite., Tasuki "helping" Tamahome get Miaka's attention by the usual flames, Nuriko freashing up her face, Chiriko doing…..Chiriko things, and then there Mitsukake spending the best quality time with his cat, Tama Neko.

Mitsukake: Ohh, my Tama Neko. I love you so much.(See him petting Tama Neko on the grass near the lake.) You'll never leave me, will you?

Tama Neko: (purrs)

Just then out of unusual luck Chicirri caught a fish. Tama Neko's senses kicked in and jumped for the fish. Not knowing Maika herself have brought a hair dyer to the scene. (????)

Chicirri: I CAUGHT ONE NO DA! And they said that I would never get a fish if I counted on it. Hahaha! No Da….

Maika: lalalala (trips) Whoopies..

Tama Neko: (electrified) ^x_x^ 

Mitsukake: MY CAT!!

Chicirri: Well all I have to say is that's one hot cat No Da!

Mitsukake: HOW CAN YOU JOKE LIKE THIS WHEN MY CAT DIED!

Chicirri: umm …I don't know. It's only the stunt cat anyways.

Director: (on megaphone) THAT WASN'T ON THE SCRIPT! CUT! GET THE REAL CAT IN! (cat goes in) ACTION!

The REAL Tama Neko: (acts electrified) ^x_x^

Mitsukake: KITTY! (uses his healing power and gets Tama Neko alive)

Mitsukake: OH KITTY! Let's never part ever again!

Tama Neko: Meow

Soon you see Mitsukake chasing after Tama Neko in a field of flowers while Tama Neko does the same and swings each other

Mitsukake: Tama Neko…

Tama Neko: Meow

Mitsukake: Tama Neko

Tama Neko: Meow

Mitsukake: Tama Neko

Tama Neko: (Getting sick form swinging) MEOW

Mitsukake: Tama-eeeeeeww _

Days and nights were all like that (except for some parts) but then one dreadful day came. The day when Tama Neko….is missing.

Mitsukake: TAMANEKO!!!!!( runs out to his room searches for him) IM 

COMING TAMA NEKO!( bumps into Chiriko)

Chiriko: What's wrong Mitsukake?

Mitsukake: My cat is gone!

Chiriko: Whoa whoa,...settle down now what did you say?

Mitsukake: I said my cat is gone!

Chiriko: I said simmer down now what did you say?

Mitsukake: ….MY CAT IS GONE!!

Chiriko: See was it hard to settle down?

Mitsukake:…..Anyways It's like first I'm sleeping, next my cat is missing!

Chiriko: Umm maybe…he just wanted to go outside.

Mitsukake: No way, his little fuzzy bunny coat was there and he left his fuzzy slippers but worst of all he didn't leave a note!

Chiriko: ….wow he can write? 

Mitsukake: Yeah! Does everyone?

Chiriko:…..you never gave me fuzzy slippers……WAH (runs off to his room)

Mitsukake:…

Day after day, Mitsukake was at his corner pointing and accusing anything in his sight…

Mitsukake:….I know who did it….IT WAS YOU! (points at the hole in the wall)…no…IT WAS YOU!0_- (points to the door) ……oh now I know who it is…(points to the mirror) I'm watching you, you maybe be handsome, but I'm watching ::glares:: WAIT! That's it, desperate time call for desperate measures

TIME FOR ……the box….

Mitsukake goes in the box, to get a box, to open THE BOX…

Mitsukake: Soon I'll find my Tama Neko! BWHAHAHA-hey yeah you bum! Get out you!

BUM: chill……maaaaannnn..

Mitsukake:…..

Soon Mitsukake was outside finding suspects with THE BOX…. too bad everyone is a suspect though…

Mitsukake: My first suspect….Tamahome.. (hides) He'll never know it is me. 

Tamahome: (whistles)….oh hey Mitsukake..

Mitsukake: How did you know it was me! I was hiding!

Tamahome: Yeah, it says so on your t-shirt.

Mitsukake: (see he has a t-shirt saying I'm Hiding)…yeah I did notice that could be a problem…GET IN THE BOX!

Tamahome: You mean that little box? No way..

Mitsukake: Miaka in here…

Tamahome: Nah, I would go if there a another food costume to attract Miaka I was a hot dog but Tasuki overcooked it.

Chicirri: (pops out of nowhere) THAT MUST BE ONE HOT DOG!…No Da.. (disappears)

Mitsukake: (thinks) ::I wonder how I ended up with such people…::

Tamahome: (thinks)::I wonder if Miaka likes her hot dog well done?::

Mitsukake: Ummm, Anyways did I mention there was a costume in THE BOX?

Tamahome: No you didn't…..

Mitsukake: Grrr (stuffs Tamahome in THE BOX)..now for the next suspect…Miaka.

Miaka: SNARF ! SNARF! GULP! (she's eating)

Mitsukake: Hey Miaka! How about you go into this BOX?

Miaka: Is Tamahome there?

Mitsukake: Yeah

Miaka: Oh….ok SNARF GLUP CHMP CHOMP!

Mitsukake: Don't you want to be with him?

Miaka: umm what's a Tamahome? (sorry Miaka lovers)

Mitsukake: Food?

Miaka: Ooooooooooohhhh, A Tamahome ok I'll get in (jumps in the box)

Mitsukake:….Now …..for Hotohori and Nuriko…

Hotohori: (seen in the mirror) Oh what beautiful looks I have, None can be more beautiful then me! Am I right Nuriko?

Nuriko: yes! yes! (drooling over Hotohori)

Hotohori: umm Nuriko you know I prefer you breathing heavily then drooling it ruin my blush. Hmm I need more blush could you get it?

Nuriko: Oh sorry, ..I'LL GET IT! *runs out*

Mitsukake: Hello your Emperor, sorry to bother you but there something I must tell you, there seems to be a person more beautiful then you!

Hotohori: (laughs) but no one is more beautiful then me! Impossible!

Mitsukake: Yeah he is, I'm even in love with him.

Hotohori:….I didn't want to know that much but where is this "person"

Mitsukake: Right in this BOX

Hotohori: What? Are you kidding? That box is too small, it's filled with Tamahome and Miaka, plus it'll ruin my hair. 

Mitsukake: Fine then why won't you look in there.

Hotohori: But I might get eye strain..

Mitsukake:…..just look in the box Emperor

Hotohori: (looks) hmm I don't see any handsome guy..

Mitsukake: (pushes Hotohori) Now that's done, hey where's Nuriko?

Nuriko: I got your powder Hotohori…huh Master Hotohori? Where are you?

Mitsukake: Hotohori, Is going to a important meeting right now, but he left you this..

Nuriko: Hotohori left me that!!! His own comb! OH MY GOD!

Mitsukake: No, this BOX

Nuriko: He left me something…he must like me!…GIMME THAT (grabs THE BOX an opens it, get sucked in) ahhhhhhhh!

Mitsukake: three down, three more to go…(goes to fishing hole)

Chicirri: (fishes and catches one) Wow No Da ever since the cat incident I've been catching fish.. (throw one in the air)

Tasuki: REKKA SHEIN! (burns the fish in the air and land on the basket) yeah and I'm getting good pratice..heh heh Tamahome will never know what flamed him..

Chicirri: Yes he would, it would be you! No Da

Tasuki:…..Anyways were both getting something good at of this.

Chicirri: THAT MUST BE ONE GOOD THING!NO DA!

Tasuki: You know that's just getting annoying now don't yeah know…

Chicirri:….Now THAT was funny hahahahahahah-No Da

Mitsukake: Hey guys, look what I got..

Tasuki: Look like a cube like object used for capturing unsuspected victims into it..

Chicirri & Mitsukake: ……..???

Tasuki: IT'S A BOX!

Chicirri & Mitsukake: Ooooooooooohhhh

Mitsukake: Why don't you take a look?

Chicirri: Umm sorry I'm allergic to boxes they get me high..

Mitsukake: You mean hives?

Chicirri: Nope I get high…

Mitsukake: Oh…ok? What about you Tasuki?

Tasuki: Well mommy always told me to stay away from boxes..

Chicirri: MAMMA'S BOY! MAMMA'S BOY!

Tasuki: NO IM NOT! SEE!? (jumps into the box) AT LEAST IM NOT A COWARD!

Chicirri: I may make bad jokes, I maybe a coward, Heck I maybe a coward but I'm not a homosexual!

Mitsukake:….So your going in the BOX?

Chicirri: yeah (jumps in)

Mitsukake: Now for that last one Chiriko.. (goes to Chiriko's room)

Chiriko: sniff sniff 

Mitsukake: Hey Chiriko.

Chiriko: sniff sniff

Mitsukake: Look I'm sorry I'll give you the slippers next time ok?

Chiriko: sniff sniff sniff

Mitsukake: Stop crying!

Chiriko: sniff…oh I'm sorry I was in Chicirri medicine.. smells like pot..

Mitsukake: (thinks) ::no wonder he gets high::…Anyways I want you to-

Chiriko: Go in that box so I can be suspected of taking your cat and give it back to you?.. ok I'll go.

Mitsukake: umm ok that was quick….now finally I got all of my suspects now…the confession….

Tamahome is on a chair breathing heavily. While Mitsukake smoke walking back and forth, back and forth giving Tamahome the GLARES every time he walks by 0_-

Tamahome: Look I did nutin ok?! Just let me go I got a girl friend!

Mitsukake: Just confess you stole MY CAT!

Tamahome: Look man I didn't!

Mitsukake: Then what were you doing yesterday in the morning?

Tamahome: easy whistling and walking around with my morning stroll.

Mitsukake: EARLY morning!

Tamahome: umm.. that I can't tell…

Mitsukake: Tell or else….

Tamahome: Or else what?

Mitsukake: Remember those kids who made fun of you?…..well..

Tamahome: No! Don't tell that anything but that!

Mitsukake: Then tell me where were you at yesterday early in the morning?

Tamahome:……but I don't trust…THEM (points to Miaka and the others) in THE BOX

Mitsukake: WHERE WERE YOU!

Tamahome: dyingmyhair….

Mitsukake: You were what?

Tamahome: DYING MY HAIR!

Mitsukake: but your hair is the same color

Tamahome: Well did you think green hair came out naturally? How many people have you seen with green hair when they were born?!

Mitsukake: 5 times actually include a baby with rainbow hair including that color green..

Tamahome:…..well anyways if anyone knew I had brown hair I'd be a …a…a

Nuriko: freak?

Tamahome: NO! A popular person! Eeek

Mitsukake: Isn't that a good thing?

Tamahome: No! gosh people everyone know when your popular everyone like you…duh!

Mitsukake:….just leave…NEXT!

Miaka: (seated)

Mitsukake: (where were you early in the morning)

Miaka: Eating! t was time for my early dinfreast

Mitsukake: What's a dinfreast?

Miaka: Well it a meal between dinner and breakfeast. Like brunch except I invented this one!

Mitsukake:..Next!

Soon the investigation was at a close because no one knew where the cat was (and had good excuses) (flash back on what everyone excuses where)

Hotohori: I was having my beauty sleep.

Nuriko: I was preparing the make-up counter for Master Hotohori ( plus I had to fight some hussy for it!)

Tasuki: I was playing with my nana…eer I mean I was plotting on how many ways I can burn Tamahome!

Chicirri: Because I got high, because I got high, because I got hhhhhiiiggggh la Dee Da da da da !

Chiriko: Sniff sniff sniff ….I don't know nothing!

Mitsukake: (gets so enraged 0_0;;) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH You(points at everyone) I know what happening your aaaaaalllllll plotting against me yeah that right trying the old let take his cat away scam WELL IT NOT WORKING ON ME!( runs around laughing evilly) AHAHAHAHAAHHAA-(hits wall)……X_X

Everyone:………

At the anime mental hospital, passing though such anime as Sephiroth(FF7) , 

Seishio (Rurouni Kenshin), And our favorite! Naka-poo!

Sephiroth: Get me out of here. I'M NOT INSANE!!

Seishio: Why do the mentally insane always end up like that?

Naka-poo: Oh it's just a phase.. I give him a week.

Seishio: Your on!

The gang then came to the hospital to visit Mitsukake..

Miaka: umm hey Mitsukake….how are you?…

Mitsukake: Oh just fine…(whispers to Miaka's ear) psstt there trying to capture me this is a government base , cat accidentally read their code there going to capture me for research they think my cat trained me to be smart. You gatta help me man!

Miaka:……ookkk we brought cookies….well just leave them in the table for now ok?….ok( walks away slowly)..oh yeah I almost forgot your cat in your back pocket..

Mitsukake: (looks in back pocket and find Tama Neko) TAMA NEKO!

Tama Neko: meow!

Mitsukake: Now I remember you didn't want the government spies to listen to you breathing so I let you go in my back pocket just in case!

Everyone:……..

Mitsukake: I'm happy, happy slappy, lalalalaalalLA( rocking back and forth) come on Tama Neko join me, then the spies won't get to our marvelous plan! Hee hee hee hee hee

Everyone: 0_o;;( walks away very slowly)

So here end our tale, everyone was afraid of going near Mitsukake and his cat, Mitsukake burned the hospital( Sephiroth :HEY THAT WAS MY IDEA!) And yes the government did get to them..0_o;; perfect insanity!

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~

That is my first story YAY!!!!!!!! READ & REVIEW~!!! 

*Lumina glow* (^_^) ~*(0_-)*~ O(T_T)O


End file.
